Lucy to Lucky
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Lucy,Kicked out of team natsu ran away from fairy tail only to meet some familier people.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy's Pov*

I collapsed my chest filled with unbelievable pain, Why would they do this? Why did they break my heart again? Questions filled my head and once again the memories pounded against me.

*Flash Back*

I looked up a smile flashing on my face as I spotted Team Natsu + Lissana walking over for the first time in months thanks to lissana's 'return from the dead'. "Hey guys what's up?" I greeted, Lissana smirked and turned back to hugging onto Natsu's arm for dear life. (-_-)

"Hey Lucy we were wondering if we could replace you with my girlfriend lissana!" Natsu stated with his signature grin, I Cried inwardly and grey continued Natsu's words "Come on Lucy lissana is a better medic then you AND she is much stronger then you!" I winced and he just looked over to Erza with a pleading look of 'Help me convince her!'

She sighed and looked at me a deathly aura around her "We are kicking you off the team" She stated and they walked of cheering and lissana looked back at me 'Bitch' She mouthed towards me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I quietly sprinted out of the guild before collapsing Exhausted in the forest "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TOO ME" I screeched up to the heavens as I let may salty tears fall

*End flash back*

I cried once again as I rest my aching body against a tree, And with one last "I hate you" I fell into a void of darkness

*?'s Pov*

I looked around the forest and with my two travel companions we spotted a young blonde mage sleeping against a tree in the pouring rain, "Isn't that Lucy?" I asked the purple haired women and when she nodded. I went over to her spotting the tear stains I grimaced, and then lifted her gently onto my back, with the help of my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lucy's Pov*

I woke up to a warm feeling and, just like the normal person I was, I assumed it was Natsu immediately but as I looked around I noticed with a pang. This wasn't my room, Memories started flooding back and I felt tears pricking my eyes once again. But as I remembered I also wondered ,

'Then who is in my…'my thought trailed off as I spotted Jellal lying next to me….

…

…

…

…

?

"KYAAA~!" I screeched kicking him harshly off the Sleeping bag. He groaned and rubbed his head then stared at me "What are you doing?" He grunted and I looked around confused at the tent "Where am i?" I asked nobody but sadly for me Jellal answered "You're in our team's tent obviously."

I groaned "And why is that?" He shrugged "Found you sleeping in the forest, soaking wet, so we brought you along." I sat up with a wince as I felt my sore back

He blushed and I frowned as he turned around "You should really put some cloths on" He muttered loud enough for me to hear. I looked down at me and found I was only wearing some underwear, no bra….(Shit…:P) I blushed a million fold before scrambling under the sleeping bag with a yelp. "Could you get out while I get changed?!" I said blushing, and he nodded red in the face before exiting the tent.

I sighed as I heard shouting and crashing, I smiled slightly as I looked around for some clothes; there was nothing…just a towel and sleeping bag! I groaned and searched around for my keys.

I crawled around the tent scraping threw every inch of the tent and after 3 minutes of searching I found them under the sleeping bag. I took one of them and with a quick wave of my hands and a, "Open gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" the maid appeared in a poof and bowed

"Hime, Would you like to punish me?" I shook my head and told her to get some cloths. In a flash (Once again-_-) She appeared with a short blue skirt with gold outlines, A Similar top and a small gold wrist band with a hook for my keys.

I gapped at her before running over to hug her "Thanks Virgo it's so pretty!" I exclaimed and she blushed slightly "Thanks princess, Punishment?" I sweat dropped before sending her back home. With a sigh I unzipped the tent and walked out to find Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy sitting around a small campfire. They waved cheerfully "Hey Lucy finally done?" Ultear teased lightly and I went red "It's not MY fault there was no clothes and I couldn't find my keys" I shot back,

Jellal interrupted our argument with a fake cough and all eyes went to his, "Anyway why were you in the woods lucy?" My face fell and I let my blonde bangs cover my eyes " I-I was running away" I stuttered new tears started form.

"From what?" They all leaned forward wanting the answer to Meredy's question. I looked up and they saw my pain and tears falling "I was running away from fairy tail"


End file.
